


I Will Build a Home with You

by Lumeleo



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alpha Sanada Genichirou, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Custody Battle, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Getting Together, Kid Fic, M/M, Omega Atobe Keigo, Protectiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:35:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22113460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumeleo/pseuds/Lumeleo
Summary: Sanada never expected to turn into Atobe Keigo of all people in the grocery store. He also didn't expect there to be a child involved.When Atobe's less than stellar ex tries to cause trouble, Sanada is all too happy to step in, even if it means being less than honest with those around them. As it turns out, it does not remain a lie for too long.
Relationships: Atobe Keigo/Sanada Genichirou, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 47
Collections: Variations on a Theme (The Theme is Tango Pair and kids)





	I Will Build a Home with You

Sanada wasn’t sure how long he had spent staring at the shelves in front of him, trying to remember what he had come in to buy in the first place, when he was startled by the sound of a crying child.

He expected the sound to die off soon enough, a parent no doubt rushing to soothe the baby, but the crying continued. That was not even the sound of a lost toddler, he thought to himself, but an infant. Was something wrong?

Curiosity getting the better of him, he rounded the corner to the next aisle. Finding a parent fussing over the crying baby, he relaxed. Clearly the situation was under control, the baby was just taking some time to calm down. He was about to back away, not wanting to bother someone in a clearly stressful situation, when he realized who exactly was holding the baby.

“Atobe?”

Atobe turned to look at him, looking as surprised as Sanada felt. He looked exhausted, Sanada noted, with tired eyes and messy hair. The crying baby was in a sling against his chest, a shopping basket on the floor next to Atobe. Clearly he’d been interrupted while trying to do his shopping.

“Sanada.” Atobe somehow managed a smirk at him, though it didn’t quite reach his eyes. “I’m afraid this isn’t the best time for a chat, as you can see.”

“Right.” Sanada frowned. “Is the little one hurt?”

“No, just startled.” Atobe sighed. “He was just dozing off when some jars clinked together, and he’s cranky when he’s tired.”

“That’s often the case with babies, or so I have heard.” Sanada glanced at the basket, then picked it up. “What were you hoping to get?”

Atobe blinked, then frowned. “I can actually handle groceries on my own, you know.”

“I’m sure you can. However, I’m not in a hurry, and you can get the little one home sooner if you can focus on soothing him while we gather the rest of your shopping.”

Atobe was quiet for a moment, then shook his head. “As much as I want to refuse, it probably would be best to get him home as soon as possible. Just don’t start complaining.”

“I would never.” With that, Sanada let Atobe take the lead, following him around the store and picking up products. The baby settled down soon, falling asleep against Atobe’s chest. Atobe kept one hand on his little back, though, no doubt worried he would wake up again.

“What’s his name?” Sanada was hardly one for small talk, but this seemed like an easy enough subject.

“Yuki, written as happiness.” Atobe glanced down at the baby, lips curling into a genuine smile. “He’s almost six months, now.”

“A good name.” Sanada nodded. “I never thought you’d be one to have a child so young.” It occurred to him belatedly that this might be offensive, but Atobe merely smirked.

“Yes, well, he wasn’t exactly a planned thing.” Atobe ducked his head to kiss the top of the little head. “The best sort of surprise.”

“You seem happy.” Genuinely happy, despite the obvious exhaustion.

“About him? Always.” Atobe’s answer seemed sincere enough, but there was a hint of something hiding behind his smile. And if Sanada of all people could see that, it had to be obvious.

This was hardly the time and place for that conversation, though, so he stayed quiet, helping Atobe finish up his shopping. By the time he had everything bagged up, Atobe reached for the bag. Sanada ignored him, picking up the bag.

Atobe lifted an eyebrow. “I’m not going to break from carrying a grocery bag.”

“Oh, I’m sure. Since I’m here and have both hands free, though, I might as well help.”

“Are you sure?” Atobe’s lips twitched. “I don’t have a car, so if you insist on carrying it, you’d better be ready to walk.”

“Fine with me.” Sanada shrugged. It wasn’t like Atobe could live too far if he got his groceries by foot while carrying his child. “Shall we?”

Atobe chose not to push the issue, leading the way. Atobe turned the conversation to Sanada during their walk of a few blocks, digging out the details of his life.

“A year out of high school and you’re working?” Atobe tilted his head. “I thought you’d be the type to go to university.”

“I study part time.” Sanada shrugged. “My grandfather retired, so I took over his position as kendo instructor for the local police. It’s decent work, so I’m studying more for self-improvement than a degree.”

“I’m almost jealous.” Atobe chuckled faintly. “I currently live on an allowance from my parents, though I’m trying to find a job to be less dependent on them. However, Yuki-kun keeps me quite busy.”

“I’m sure.” Sanada nodded. “What about your mate?” There had to be one, right? Not even Atobe could manage to create a child all on his own.

“I don’t have one.” Atobe’s expression turned sour for a moment. “As for Yuki-kun’s sire, she is… not relevant to the situation.”

“Right.” Not something he should be poking at, clearly. “You live on your own, then?”

“Don’t sound so surprised.” Atobe snorted. “I may have grown up with servants, but I can handle basic household chores.”

“I didn’t say anything about that.” Though it might have crossed his mind. “I just figured it would be easier to live with your family, especially with a little one to care for.” He shook his head. “My brother still lives with us even though he has a mate and a child. There’s no shame in it if the situation allows.”

“Yes, well, my parents and I don’t see eye to eye on everything.” Atobe sighed, giving the baby another kiss as though he were a good luck charm of some sort. He looked as though he was about to say something, but then shook his head. “You don’t want to hear it.”

“I don’t mind listening.” He was actually quite curious now, not that he would admit it. It had to be something serious for someone like Atobe to give up a life of luxury. “You don’t have to tell me, though.”

“It’s… about my ex.” Atobe took on the sour expression again. “I doubt you ever knew her, but, well. Suffice it to say, I’ve always been drawn to strong-willed alphas. Unfortunately, sometimes it is hard to tell the difference between a strong will and a domineering one.”

“Hn.” Sanada frowned. “She was the latter, then?”

“So it turned out, yes.” Atobe settled his hand on Yuki-kun’s back again as though to shield him. “I thought she was happy about the baby at first, but now, I think she just saw it as an excuse to be possessive.”

“Some alphas do.” Sanada couldn’t help the growl rising from his throat. “They clearly do not understand what it means to be an alpha.”

“I didn’t mind it at first. It made me feel safe, especially with the pregnancy. However, when Yuki-kun was born, she got… jealous, I suppose.” Atobe sounded tired again. “At first I brushed it off, made excuses for her. Then one day Yuki-kun just wouldn’t settle down, and she…”

“You don’t have to tell me.” Though Sanada was practically burning for answers, now.

“He was sick and couldn’t get to sleep. When he kept crying, she — she tried to hit him. She tried to hit our two-month-old baby for having an upset tummy.”

“…From ‘tried’, I take it she didn’t succeed.” At least so Sanada hoped.

“I managed to shield him. As you might imagine, we had a fight.” Atobe came to a halt in front of the gate of a modest little house. “The next day, I packed my things and left. I have no intention of giving her another chance to hurt my pup. My grandmother bought me this house, and I’ve been living here with Yuki-kun ever since.”

“Good.” Sanada nodded firmly, following Atobe to the front door. “And… your parents?”

“They are utterly convinced she’s the perfect daughter-in-law and can’t imagine why I would ever leave her. I tried explaining, but they think I overreacted and should give her another chance.” Atobe made a face as he opened the door. “If it had been only that one moment, I might have been convinced likewise. However, looking back, it’s clear she never showed any love for Yuki-kun, and only saw me as a trophy to be won.”

“An alpha who would harm a pup, their own pup at that, is not deserving of another chance.” Sanada carried the groceries inside. The house was nice, he noted, cluttered but clean. “You are doing what you can to protect your child. Do not let anyone shame you for that.”

“Believe me, I have no trouble with being confident in my choices.” Atobe smirked even as he carefully took Yuki-kun out of his sling. “Thank you for your help. Would you like some tea?”

“I should probably head home, actually.” And pick up the snack he had meant to buy, though he hadn’t remembered that after a long day. “But since we apparently share a neighborhood now, perhaps I could visit another time?”

“Oh, please do. As much as I love Yuki-kun, he is an awful conversationalist.” Atobe heaved a dramatic sigh, and Sanada couldn’t help but feel some relief. Clearly his experiences hadn’t broken Atobe’s spirit too much. “Even you would be an improvement, and I’m still not entirely convinced you’re capable of extended conversation at less than shouting volume.”

Why he chose to still exchange contact details after such teasing, Sanada wasn’t sure, but he did it either way.

*

“Oh, Genichirou? Could you pick up some things on your way home tomorrow?”

Genichirou glanced up at his dad. “Ah. Sure, if you want me to, but I probably won’t be home until late.”

“Ah, never mind then. I’ll ask someone else.” His dad patted his shoulder. “You don’t have plans outside work too often, so I wouldn’t want to get in the way of that.”

“That’s not true.” Sasuke grinned up from his homework. “He’s been going on dates every weekend, remember?”

“Oh, shut up, you brat.” Genichirou frowned. “I’m not going on dates, just meeting up with a friend.” He hadn’t realized it had become such a noticeable pattern over the last few months, but he supposed that had happened without any planning. Atobe’s schedule was rather flexible, but Genichirou had more time during weekends, so that was where their meetings settled. As for the frequency, well. Atobe made decent tea, and didn’t mind if Genichirou didn’t talk much. Atobe was quite happy to carry most of the conversation while Genichirou played with Yuki-kun.

“Oh, of course. That’s an excellent way to get started on that.” His brother chuckled at his scowl. “What about your plans tomorrow? Is that a date, then?”

“Considering I’ll be alone with an infant? Not likely.” Genichirou snorted. “A friend really needed a babysitter, so I volunteered.” Apparently Atobe’s ex had pushed him into meeting up, and Genichirou was hardly going to fault Atobe for not wanting to bring Yuki-kun along.

“You’re parenting already? Little brother’s moving fast.”

“Now, boys, calm down.” His dad shook his head. “I’m sure that if and when Genichirou finds someone nice, he will let us know. After all,” he threw a smile in Genichirou’s direction, “he knows we are not getting any younger, so I’m sure he wouldn’t make us wait for more grandchildren any longer than necessary.”

“Dad, please.” Genichirou sighed. “I know Sasuke can be a brat, but I’m pretty sure he still counts.”

"Now, stop teasing your nephew, dear.” His dad tutted. “Of course he counts and we love him very much. However, that doesn’t mean we can’t wish for you to be happy as well. And while you are a good man, you do sometimes need a bit of a push when it comes to social things.”

“I’ll get to that when I’m ready.” Not that he minded the idea of a family, of a mate and children. In fact, it was rather appealing. However, he was in no hurry to get to that point. He had plenty to busy himself with, and any inklings of baby fever were satisfied by his visits with Yuki-kun. And Atobe, of course. “Rushing me won’t change anything, though.”

The teasing had mostly left his mind by the time he was actually looking after Yuki-kun. Atobe had seemed somewhat stressed as he left, but that was no surprise. Genichirou would have been rather stressed in his position, too. Luckily, all he needed to do was keep Yuki-kun safe and happy during Atobe’s absence. Genichirou liked to think he had done quite well in his task, seeing how Yuki-kun was happily sleeping away by the time he heard the front door close. Before he could actually report on the epic game of peek-a-boo they’d had, though, he realized Atobe was not in the mood for any light chatter.

Atobe had looked stressed before he left, but now he was, quite frankly, a wreck. His face was pale and he leaned against the door, looking rather like it was the only thing keeping him on his feet.

“Atobe?” Genichirou stepped forward, not sure if he should offer his support or not. Atobe waved him off, pushing himself away from the door, but he did look weak enough that Genichirou couldn’t help but hover nearby just to make sure Atobe actually made it to his destination safely.

Genichirou figured he shouldn’t push, following Atobe to the small kitchen. He but the water kettle on, deciding Atobe was clearly in need of some tea. Tea made everything slightly less horrible.

He supposed he was way too much like his dad sometimes.

“I knew it.” Atobe’s voice was faint, his face hidden in his hands, but the words still almost startled Genichirou after the silence. “I knew she was up to something, she wouldn’t have asked to meet otherwise…”

“Atobe.” Genichirou paused his tea preparations, moving closer. “What did she do?” He bit back a growl. Atobe’s ex clearly deserved it, if she had turned Atobe of all people into such a wreck in the space of a couple of hours, but he figured it wouldn’t help Atobe calm down.

“Nothing yet. She just made her intentions clear.” Atobe sighed, lifting his face from his hands. “She said that unless I go back to her, she’s going to do everything she can to get custody of Yuki.”

“That’s preposterous.” Genichirou’s frown deepened. “It’s clear she doesn’t care about him at all.”

“Of course she doesn’t. However, she knows I do care, and I would never leave him in her care without being around to keep him safe from her.” Atobe clutched his hands together on the table, his knuckles white. “She has me cornered and she knows it.”

“Surely it’s not that simple.” The kettle clicked in completion, and Genichirou turned back to the tea. “You’ve been caring for him alone all this time, while she has shown no interest whatsoever. Besides, I won’t believe for a moment that you don’t have the best lawyers at hand.”

“Her family is wealthy enough to throw the best lawyers at the mess, too. Besides, there’s every chance my parents might take her side, if she convinces them it would be for the best for me and Yuki-kun.” Atobe sighed. “Also, she’s an alpha, and the heir of her family. I might be doing well now, but I’m currently dependent on my parents, and living on my own. It would not be hard for her to argue that it would be better for Yuki-kun to live in a proper household with several adults around, with a guaranteed income.”

“You’re an only child as well, though.”

“I’m an omega.” There was a tone of bitterness to Atobe’s voice. “I like to think my parents don’t think I’m worthless because of that, but clearly they think I would be better off with an alpha in my life. The courts certainly will think so.”

“You’ll find a way around it.” Genichirou shook his head. “You always do.” After all, he was starting to have an idea forming in his head as well, and he had no problem admitting that Atobe had a much faster mind than he did.

“Right now, I can’t think of anything.” Atobe rubbed at his eyes, no doubt to hide tears. “I — I can’t lose him. But I also can’t go back to her…”

“Hey.” Genichirou waited until Atobe looked up to him. “You are tired and upset, neither of which is good for thinking. As such, could I make a suggestion?” As Atobe gave him a small, wary nod, Genichirou reached over to touch Atobe’s hand. “I’ll finish making tea, and you drink it. After that, you can check in on Yuki-kun, and then head to bed. It might be somewhat early, but you need the rest.”

“I know I should.” Atobe’s voice was painfully quiet. “But I’m not sure I can sleep. I — I don’t feel safe…”

“Then I will stay.” It was a surprisingly easy decision, his alpha instincts calling for him to protect and defend. Atobe looked like he was about to protest, but Genichirou shook his head. “No, I insist. I have no work tomorrow, and I know you have a perfectly passable guest room. It’s not much, but if knowing that I’m in the house can do anything to calm your nerves, I want to do at least that little bit.”

“…Right.” Atobe sighed. “I should argue, but frankly, I don’t have the energy right now.”

“Don’t bother even trying. I can be rather stubborn.” That gained him a weak chuckle at least. “We can talk further tomorrow and weigh your options. I’m sure things will seem brighter once you’ve had some sleep and cuddle time with Yuki-kun.”

“I’m not sure there’s anything brighter to see, but I’ll give it a try.” Atobe shook his head. “I hope you don’t expect me to play good host.”

“Of course not. Now, tea.”

They didn’t speak much for the rest of the evening. Atobe followed Genichirou’s suggestion, finishing his tea before making sure Yuki-kun was sleeping peacefully. After Atobe excused himself to bed, Genichirou found his way to the guest room. Digging out his phone, he sent his dad a quick text to inform him Genichirou wouldn’t be home for the night. The last thing he needed was any more worrying.

He hesitated for a moment, not sure he should say anything further before he’d actually had a conversation with Atobe. In the end, he decided he could trust his dad not to cause too much of a fuss until he had the details.

‘Hypothetically, what if I told you there may have been dates?’

*

“There is any way this is going to work.”

“Now, don’t be so negative.” Sanada — Genichirou, he was about to meet a whole lot of Sanadas — touched his shoulder. “Why would it not work?”

“Uh, because we’re supposed to convince your family that we’re in a deep, stable relationship? And even if I might be able to turn on the charm, I doubt you’re too great at convincing lies, particularly to your family.”

“Oh, I’m terrible at lying to them. Which is why it’s a good thing nobody expects me to be very expressive.” Genichirou smirked, stepping forward to the door. “Enough stalling.” With that, he opened the door. Keigo supposed it was too late to grab Yuki’s carrier and run, so he decided to follow Genichirou in. He supposed the worst that could happen was that they saw through the lie, and he would still get a dinner he didn’t have to make.

“We’re here!” Genichirou set down Yuki’s carrier to take off his shoes, Keigo following suit. He was just getting on a pair of slippers Genichirou offered him when someone peeked into the corridor.

“Oh, about time! I was wondering if you’d changed your mind at the last minute.” The older omega with some resemblance to Genichirou smiled at them, then nodded at Keigo. “I do hope Genichirou has been more punctual in his meetings with you. I swear we have raised him better than that.”

“Oh, I have no such complaints. We would have been right on time if it hadn’t been for some unforeseen complications.” Also known as a diaper blowout, but he supposed that was a detail that could be omitted.

“I suppose introductions are in order.” Genichirou kept his expression level. “Keigo, this is my bearer, Sanada Shouhei. Dad, this is Atobe Keigo, the person I told you about.”

“Ah. Pleasure to meet you.” Keigo gave a small bow. “Pardon my intrusion.”

“Likewise. I have been looking forward to meeting you.” Shouhei-san smiled. “Genichirou has kept us waiting long enough.”

“Oh?” Keigo lifted his eyebrows. “I was under the impression he only told you about me a couple of days ago.”

“Well, in as many words, yes. However, it’s clear there has been something going on for a while now.”

“Has there, now.” Keigo smirked, unable to resist a glance at Genichirou. Genichirou in turn ducked his face as though embarrassed. “Enough to draw attention?”

“I’m a creature of habit. It’s easy enough to notice when I start leaving the house at the same time every weekend.” Genichirou shrugged. “I’ve certainly been teased about it often enough.”

Keigo was about to give him some witty quip, but was distracted by a small sound. Turning to the carrier, he crouched down to unbuckle Yuki. “Ah, you decided to wake up, dear?”

“What’s this?” Shouhei-san gasped. “Genichirou! You didn’t say anything about a baby!”

“I didn’t want to give you the wrong idea.” Genichirou rubbed the back of his neck, but easily stepped in to help Keigo get Yuki out of his outerwear. “I’m not the sire.”

“Indeed. In fact, Yuki-kun was part of the reason we even reconnected.” Keigo chuckled, settling Yuki at his hip. “We hadn’t seen each other since high school tournament, and I didn’t even realize I lived near Genichirou. Then Yuki started crying in the grocery store, and who would run to my rescue if not my very own knight in a shining armor.”

“Well! It’s good to know he’s at least acting like a decent man.” Shouhei-san rushed closer to coo over Yuki. “Yuki-kun, huh? Well, aren’t you a cutie! How old is he?”

The baby talk was easy, Keigo was always happy to gush about his little prince. Genichirou herded them further into the house, introducing Keigo to the rest of the family. There was plenty of teasing, as Genichirou had predicted, but it was all good-natured and accompanied by smiles. Well, smiles from some of them, but considering most of the people present were related to Genichirou by blood, Keigo supposed the lack of overt reactions was to be expected.

As he had expected, the conversation turned somewhat more serious once they got to dinner. “So, Atobe-kun.” Genichirou’s sire locked eyes with him over the table. Keigo met his gaze as calmly as he could. He didn’t even have Yuki to hide behind, since Genichirou had decided to try his hand at baby-feeding. “I understand you were one of Genichirou’s tennis rivals?”

“That’s correct.” Keigo nodded, then chuckled. “Though at the time, I believe he was more interested in beating Tezuka. We rather lost contact after high school, anyway, until we met again by chance.”

“Hn.” Genichirou paused in his intense task of supervising Yuki’s careful examination of a plate of grapes. “It’s been… about five months, right? Yuki-kun was almost six months then, and his birthday is next month.”

“That’s right.” Keigo smiled. If nothing else, he knew Genichirou didn’t have to fake his affection for Yuki, at least. “You’ll soon have been around for the majority of his life.” Which was certainly preferable to having his ex around instead.

“Right.” Sanada’s father gave a slow nod. “So. Is there a particular reason he waited until now to introduce you to us?”

“Ah.” Keigo glanced at Yuki, and by extension Genichirou. “I… didn’t want to complicate things. I’m aware that dating a single father is hardly anyone’s dream, and I wanted to give him a chance to back away without losing face if it got to be too much. Just taking the time to see how things work out, you could say.”

“Please. We both know Yuki-kun is the reason I stick around, not a reason for me to leave.” It was almost amusing, the way Genichirou could say that with a straight face, no doubt meaning every word, and yet draw out chuckles as everyone interpreted it as a joke. Though then, he had said he would not need to lie.

“Hm. Sensible enough, I suppose.” Shouhei-san smiled a little, though his eyes were surprisingly sharp. Not malicious, though, which he supposed was all that mattered. “Perhaps instead of wondering why it took so long, we should ask what prompted this introduction at last?”

“About that.” Keigo glanced at Genichirou, trying to find the words. They had discussed this beforehand, and decided it was best to tell the truth as much as they could. Even so, it took all his rather considerable experience with putting on a show to continue with a more or less calm tone. “It’s… about my ex. Yuki’s sire, that is.”

“Keigo left her for a reason.” Genichirou’s voice was surprisingly firm. “However, she can’t accept that, and is now trying to blackmail him.”

“Basically, she told me that unless I returned to her, she would do her best to get custody of Yuki.” Keigo looked down, unable to face anyone’s eyes right now. He supposed it was for the better not to try to appear too unaffected, given the circumstances. “Her best argument is that as I live alone and am dependent on my parents, I can’t provide a stable home. As such, we thought it would be for the best to be open about our relationship, even though I hate to put such pressure on Genichirou.”

“I don’t mind.” Genichirou didn’t look at him, keeping his eyes on Yuki instead, but his gaze was surprisingly gentle on the child. “I would do much more to help keep Yuki-kun where he belongs.” Now, he actually nuzzled at Yuki’s hair, much the same way Keigo did when scenting his baby, and Yuki giggled. The scene brought out a flash of warmth in Keigo’s chest. “If that will also get my family off my case about finding a love life, all the better.”

Again, no lies needed. Keigo was starting to wonder whether Genichirou was actually terribly devious, or just so very honest the universe itself rewarded him for it.

“I’d say you went rather overboard about proving that there’s no need for worry, but then, you never did anything by halves.” Genichirou’s older brother grinned. “Though from how much you call Sasuke a brat, I wouldn’t have thought you would dive head first into parenting.”

“It’s not like I went out of my way to find a single parent to date. I just heard the call and answered it.” Genichirou actually managed a small smile as Yuki tried to offer him a half-eaten grape. “Besides, Yuki-kun is clearly not a brat, and even Keigo is less so than when we first met.”

“Genichirou!” Shouhei-san frowned. “That is not appropriate!”

“It’s not untrue.” Keigo shrugged. “I was rather insufferable back then. I’d like to think I have matured since then, but I’m not going to ask Genichirou to lie just to spare my feelings.”

“I will not lie to you.” Genichirou’s voice was serious even as he continued to smile in response to Yuki. “I might not have much to offer you, but at least I can swear that much.”

“Oh, hush.” Keigo’s own smile was genuine. “Just two weeks ago you cleaned up Yuki after he decided to vomit on me so I could go get a shower. I can assure you my ex would never have done that, never mind offering to do it of her own volition.”

“Yes, well, clearly she deserves neither you nor Yuki-kun.” Genichirou finally looked up from the baby to glance at his parents. “On that note, I’m going to be moving out soon.”

“Really?” Genichirou’s father blinked. “Are you sure?”

“Very.” Genichirou nodded. “Not only will it help us make our case, I would rather like the opportunity to spend more time with Keigo and Yuki-kun than just the occasional visit."

"I own my house, thanks to my grandmother’s generosity. While it’s not as impressive as your home, it’s more than big enough for a third person.” Big enough for Genichirou to have his own space as he needed, too, though there was no reason to point that out.

“Well! That sounds like an excellent plan, then.” Shouhei-san beamed. “Though I hope you realize we will expect regular visits. From all three of you, naturally.”

“If visiting means being treated to such a delicious dinner?” Keigo chuckled. “I suppose I could bear such an awful fate for Genichirou’s sake.” He was still not convinced that this would all work, but at least for now, it might not be too bad.

Besides, the dinner was indeed delicious.

*

“I do hope you realize it’s now officially too late to try to back away from this.”

“Funny. I had hoped you would realize by now that I have no intention of doing that.” Genichirou lifted his eyebrows, not looking up from the box he was unpacking. “I do not back away once I make up my mind.”

“Just don’t say I didn’t warn you.” Keigo leaned against the doorframe.

“Don’t worry, I won’t.” Genichirou took out a pile of books, arranging them in the mostly empty bookshelf. He had started taking over one of Keigo’s more or less unused extra rooms, turning it into a personal room for himself. He hardly needed a study as such, but he figured it would be better for them both if they had some space to get away from each other if needed. “I can deal with you in exchange for all the baby cuddles I’m going to get.”

“No need to make it sound like I’m paying you with closeness to my son.”

“Very funny.” Genichirou snorted. “Besides, I thought we had decided this is a mutually beneficial arrangement.”

“Maybe I’m just jealous that you do not consider my cuddles worth your time.” As Genichirou looked up, Keigo gave him an innocent look. “What? It is hardly strange for me to hope for closeness with my devoted boyfriend.”

Genichirou shook his head at such obvious teasing. “I promise you can cuddle as close as you want once I’m done unpacking for the day.” He doubted Keigo would actually do that, and even if he did, it would hardly be any worse than Sasuke trying to take over the couch.

“Deal.” Keigo smirked, pushing himself away from the doorframe. “For now, I’m going to order in some dinner, because I don’t feel like cooking right now. What do you want?”

Genichirou thought Keigo would have forgotten about his threats by the time he got called to the living room. The timing wasn’t too bad, seeing how he had just finished unpacking another box. As he made it out of the room, Keigo was settled on the couch in front of the TV, take-out containers on the coffee table in front of him.

Genichirou smirked a little. “Eating on the couch? I wouldn’t have thought you to have such bad habits.”

“It’s my house and I’m perfectly capable of cleaning up after myself.” Keigo rolled his eyebrows. “Also, Yuki’s allowed to eat on the couch, so it’s only fair.”

“Hn. I suppose I can’t argue with that.” He took a seat next to Keigo, reaching for the unopened containers. “Want me to find us something to watch, since you’re probably busy trying to eat quickly?” He was already rather familiar with this particular routine. The few times he had visited around this time of the day, Keigo had always been in a rush to finish his own dinner before Yuki-kun woke up to demand his.

“You’re only offering because you know that silly samurai show of yours is on right now.” Keigo was smiling, though, so clearly he didn’t actually mind Genichirou taking control of the remote.

Yuki called out for attention right on cue as Keigo finished eating. Keigo rolled his eyes but smiled fondly, getting up from the couch. “Don’t steal my spot.”

“You would just sit down on top of me.” He only realized belatedly what that sounded like, but Keigo merely chuckled.

“You can count on it.”

Genichirou did not try to usurp Keigo’s space, focusing on his food and the TV. Keigo returned soon with a hungry baby in his arms. Genichirou kept his eyes on the TV, not wanting to make Keigo uncomfortable as he sat down to nurse Yuki. Not that Keigo had ever been too shy about it, but that didn’t mean he was going to just stare. After some time, Genichirou noticed a weight pressing against his arm. Glancing to his side, he found Keigo leaning against his side, Yuki in his arms. The little one was quite happily settled in, nursing hungrily. Keigo kept his eyes on the TV, looking perfectly comfortable as he was. He then noticed Genichirou’s gaze, giving him a sideways glance.

“What?” Keigo smirked. “You did promise me cuddles.”

“That I did.” Genichirou grunted. “Just don’t complain that I’m not good at it. My cuddling skills are strictly calibrated for babies.”

“We can work on that. I’ll take a headrest for now.” As though to make a point, Keigo let his head fall on Genichirou’s shoulder.

“You need to get out of the house more if you’re craving human contact this much.” Not that Genichirou was going to draw away. It was hardly a hardship. “When have you last had friends over? …Not counting me?”

“It’s been a while, I’ll admit.” Keigo sighed. “First my ex did her best to monopolize my time, and then I was focused on the little one. By now, I don’t even know how I would reach out to them.”

“Hn.” Genichirou nodded, a plan starting to build up in his mind. “We’ll have to do something about that.” Probably sooner than Keigo expected.

“I’m fine.” He could practically hear the eye roll in Keigo’s voice. “Stop being such a mother hen.”

“Please.” Genichirou snorted. “We both know I’m more of a guard dog.”

Clearly it was only for the better that he now had something to guard.

*

The first sign that something was going on was obvious before he even got through the gate.

To be fair, it was hard to miss the very fancy car parked right outside their house. His first thought was that Keigo’s ex had managed to track him down, but he was fairly confident Keigo would have alerted him if that had been the case. It was likely not one of Keigo’s friends either, since he hoped they would have better manners than show up uninvited ahead of the agreed time. As such, there was only one reasonable conclusion.

He supposed it was fair, really. After all, Keigo had already met his family. He couldn’t hear any obvious signs of conflict or distress as he opened the front door, so things probably weren’t too terrible. However, he couldn’t help but feel tension in the air as he stepped inside. “I’m home!”

“Welcome home.” Keigo peeked into the hallway, a somewhat tense smile on his face. “We have guests.”

“I gathered as much.” Genichirou managed to change into his house slippers, getting into the house proper. “Bad?”

“Not so far.” Which was not actually a no. “At least Yuki is currently down for a nap. Come on, let’s get this over with.”

“Right.” He followed Keigo into the living room. He wasn’t too surprised to find two older people, looking very much like even Keigo’s expensive but comfortable couch was beneath them and they were only sitting there because they had no other choice. Keigo’s parents, he concluded. There was a resemblance, but all he could think of was how much he preferred the various features on Keigo.

“Genichirou, my parents, Atobe Natsumi and Christopher. Mother, father, this is my boyfriend.” Keigo sounded strained, though at least for once it probably had nothing to do with speaking of their supposed relationship.

“Sanada Genichirou.” He gave a brief bow. “It is a pleasure to meet Keigo’s parents at last.”

“Funny. He certainly hasn’t been in a hurry to make this happen.” Atobe’s mother sniffed. “I suppose that’s understandable, though, looking at you.”

“Mother!” Keigo’s eyes sparked with anger. “You have no right to march in here just to insult my boyfriend!”

“We merely want what’s best for you, dear. And I have to say, I rather doubt this new alpha of yours could possibly be better for you than Midori-chan.”

“Well, I disagree. And I am rather under the impression my opinion is what actually matters here.” Keigo crossed his arms over his chest. “Genichirou is good for me, and good for Yuki. I can’t say the same for Midori, on either count.”

“Are you still carrying on with those dramatics?” Keigo’s father, Christopher-san, shook his head. “Midori-chan is a good alpha from an excellent family. You could not possibly find anyone better, certainly not this… Sanada-kun of yours.” He glanced at Genichirou. “What do you do, anyway? Or are you simply a freeloader?”

“I work as a kendo instructor for the local police department, actually.” Genichirou stepped closer to Keigo, reaching his arm around Keigo. Keigo leaned into him, clearly more stressed about the whole visit than he let on. “I’m hoping to end up actually working on the force in the future, but for now, it’s honest and secure work.”

“Hm. Nothing of significance, then.” Christopher-san shook his head.

Genichirou bristled, but held his tongue. “Hn. I find it meaningful enough.”

“I suppose it would be suitable for your kind of person.”

“It does suit me very well, yes.” This was clearly another veiled insult, but he wasn’t going to rise to the bait.

“So.” Christopher-san stood from his seat on the couch and stepped closer, giving him a serious look. Had he been an alpha, Genichirou’s instincts probably would have taken him as a challenger. “How much?”

Genichirou blinked. “Excuse me?” He must have misunderstood somehow.

“I think I was quite clear.” He sniffed. “How much will it cost for you to leave Keigo alone?”

Right. No misunderstandings, then. “I neither want nor need your money, and I certainly would not just walk away from Keigo and Yuki-kun because you paid me.” Genichirou frowned. ”And frankly, I find it insulting that you would even think that.”

“Please. Why else would you be here?” Natsumi-san sneered. “A young man like you would never take on the responsibility of raising another alpha’s pup if there’s nothing to be gained from it."

“I am here because of Keigo and Yuki, because I want them both to be happy. Perhaps you are incapable of imagining that you might care for a child that is not your blood, but I assure you, it is not so for me.” Perhaps it was not as respectful as he should have been, but he liked to think he was not the one to have thrown the proverbial first blow.

“Then you are either a liar or a fool.” She glared at him, and Genichirou could practically feel how badly she wanted to challenge him. “I will not allow you to take advantage of Keigo’s naivety. You might have him fooled, but I am not so easy to deceive.”

“There is no deception going on.” Keigo sounded caught between anger and exhaustion. “I get that you are worried, but I know Genichirou. I know he is not here for my wealth.”

“Well, we’ll find out soon enough.” Natsumi-san’s sneer turned into an almost eerily familiar smirk. “I’m not going to be paying for his life here. From now on, you will not get any money from me.”

“Natsumi.” Now, Christopher-san frowned. “Don’t you think that’s going too far?”

“If anything, it’s not going far enough.” Natsumi-san shook her head. “I’m not heartless, of course. Keigo, you and Yuki-kun are welcome to come back home any time. It’s about time you get over this silly obsession about doing things on your own, anyway.”

“So you can arrange for Midori to drop by all the time? Absolutely not.” Keigo seemed about to say something, but was interrupted by the sound of Yuki crying. “Ah. Genichirou? Would you mind —”

“I’ll get him.” It was probably for the best for him to get away, anyway. Soon enough he could not even pretend to be polite. For all that Keigo had mentioned the tensions between him and his parents, it was still difficult to believe just how unwilling they were to even consider Keigo’s point of view.

Yuki was in sore need of a diaper change, meaning he was dealing with almost as much crap as his bearer. Fortunately, his crisis was much easier to solve. 

By the time Keigo joined them, Genichirou had managed to get Yuki clean and in a fresh diaper, happily babbling at him. This coaxed a faint smile from Keigo before he glanced at Genichirou and sighed. “Well, I sent them away. Not that there’s much more of a mess that they could cause, but I figured I should put an end to the conversation before I couldn’t hold my temper anymore.”

“Hn.” Genichirou frowned, then did his best to put on a smile for Yuki’s sake. The kid was far too observant sometimes, and he wanted at least one person in the house to be happy right now. “I’m sorry. It was never my intention to push them into such lengths.”

“You have nothing to apologize for.” Keigo shook his head. “I can’t believe they would accuse you of such a thing.”

“It’s not entirely unthinkable, I suppose.” Genichirou stepped closer, handing Yuki over to Keigo. “After all, they do not know me, and I know there are people out in the world who would think like that.”

Even in his frazzled state, Keigo looked perfectly natural in the way he settled Yuki into his arms and nuzzled his hair. Yuki clearly approved, cooing happily. “Even so. It’s just unbelievable, how they would think that of you without even knowing you yet I can’t convince them that my ex is anything but wonderful.”

“They judge the world by what they know. They have a certain understanding of success, and I do not meet those requirements. She is clearly a better match for their personal experiences.” Genichirou hesitated for a moment, not sure if he was being too forward, then leaned in to nuzzle at Keigo’s hair for a moment. It did make Keigo relax a little, so perhaps it wasn’t too awful of him. “I suppose we can now just focus on dealing with this rather than trying to avoid it.”

“How am I supposed to just deal with this?” Keigo gave him an exasperated look. “I’m still no closer to finding employment, and while I do have money saved on my account, it won’t last forever. I know I should not be so dependent on my parents at my age, but even with everything that’s going on, I didn’t expect them to cut me off so suddenly.”

“I do have a job, though. Since you own the house, we do not have to concern ourselves with rent. With that, my income should be more than enough to handle all our expenses. Perhaps it won’t allow for a luxurious lifestyle or big impulse purchases, but if you are fine with that, we’ll be just fine.”

“If I am fine with it?” Keigo echoed. “What are you talking about? You are basically suggesting I should just make you pay for everything!”

“And? Shared finances are a common feature of relationships. As I am the one with current employment, that means that my income will be what we use.” Genichirou lifted his eyebrows. “It’s not like I didn’t take into account that this might happen, you know. You raised the possibility of losing your parents’ support before I even made my offer. I was perfectly aware of the possibility, and just as prepared to deal with it.”

“I don’t understand.” Keigo frowned.

“I am an alpha. It’s only natural for me to want to provide for my family.” As Keigo gave him a weak glare, he snorted. “Please. I’m hardly going to claim that an omega cannot support their family just as well. However, I feel it is my duty to make sure my family has everything they need, and I am proud and happy to be able to fulfill that duty.” He paused. “And yes, I have claimed you and Yuki as my family, and I have no intention of backing away.”

“Now, why am I not surprised that you would find doing your duty to be a source of satisfaction?” Keigo did relax, though, however imperceptibly.

“Because you know me well enough by now. I never claimed to be a complicated man, certainly not when faced with your Insight.” Genichirou chuckled. “Isn’t that right, Yuki-kun? Your dad notices everything.”

Yuki probably had no idea what they were talking about, but he nodded happily anyway. “Da-da!”

“That’s right. Dad knows everything, so you’d better remember that.” Keigo nuzzled Yuki’s hair again, then set the now squirming child down on the floor. Apparently Yuki had had enough of cuddles for the time being, crawling off to a nearby toy the moment he was down. “Next you’ll have to learn just how stubborn your Papa can be.” He gave Genichirou a look that was half mischief, half challenge. Well, if he was trying to scare Genichirou off, he was going to be disappointed.

“Papa. I think I like that.” He nodded. “Of course, I hope you realize this means my parents will definitely claim grandparent status. Well, more officially than they already have.”

“So he’ll have at least one set I won’t mind letting babysit him. I think I can deal with that.” Keigo’s lips twitched. “Especially if it comes with more of your dad’s cooking.”

Clearly, they would be just fine in the end.

*

“Yuuushiiii!”

Yuushi groaned, trying to hide his face in his pillow. Of course, his mate would have no such thing, jumping on the bed and on top of him. “Can’t it wait, Gakkun?”

“No, it really can’t.” Gakuto sounded very urgent. Unusually so, even. It was enough to make Yuushi crack open an eye, at least. “You need to check your messages right away!”

“Why?” Yuushi yawned but did open his other eye as well, fumbling for his phone on the night stand. “If you sent me something, I’m sure it can wait.”

“It wasn’t me!” Gakuto fell down on the bed next to him, then immediately draped himself over Yuushi’s shoulder to stare at his phone. “But I bet you got the same message and you’ll definitely want to see it. Come on!”

“Right, right.” With another yawn, he unlocked his phone. There was indeed a message waiting for him. It was also clearly way too early in the morning for him to be up, but Gakuto did not seem about to give him another five minutes. Opening the message, he blinked. He could see the picture perfectly well, that wasn’t the problem. Actually believing it was another thing entirely. “Is that…”

“Sanada? Uh-huh.” Gakuto nodded enthusiastically. “No idea how he got all of our numbers, but it seems he sent this to all the old regulars.”

“His friend’s a data player, right? He probably helped with that.” Not that it concerned Yuushi much right now. A message from Sanada was not nearly as interesting as a photograph of Sanada holding what looked an awful lot like a baby. A baby with very familiar blue eyes.

Yuushi scrolled down, seeing the accompanying message. “‘Seeing how a certain someone is awful at conversation, Atobe Yuki cordially invites you to provide his dad with some more adult company,’” he read aloud. “And a time and a place. Does this mean…”

“I’m not sure what it means, except apparently Atobe has a kid and Sanada’s speaking for that kid. And issuing invitations on Atobe’s behalf.” Gakuto grinned. “It’s definitely worth checking out, don’t you think?”

“Oh, there’s no way I would miss this.” Yuushi snorted. “If nothing else, we can find out why exactly Atobe dropped off the face of the Earth.” He paused. “Just try not to catch a baby fever, please.”

“Keep dreaming.” Gakuto snorted, bouncing off the bed as easily as he’d joined Yuushi in the first place. “You’d fucking love to put a pup in me and you know it.” He wiggled his hips on the way out of the bedroom, no doubt to make a point.

“Maybe in ten years or so, once I don’t have to worry about you attempting somersaults a week before your due date.” Which wasn’t a no and they both knew it.

Luckily, he had every intention of still being here in ten years.

*

“If there’s any trouble —”

“I will call you, yes.” Genichirou looked like he was tempted to roll his eyes, but stopped himself just short of it. “Honestly, it will be fine. He won’t expect to nurse until dinner time, and I can handle everything else. I’ve watched him while you’re busy without any problem, that’s not going to be any different if you are further away. Do have some faith in me.”

“Sure, but if I’m elsewhere in the house, I can come quickly if there’s any trouble. If something happens while I’m out of the house, it will take me much longer.” Keigo frowned. “I’m not saying you’re not capable, just —”

“Keigo.” Genichirou’s voice was surprisingly firm. “I promise Yuki-kun and I will be just fine. You haven’t had any time to yourself since he was born, right? It’s about time you get some."

“You make it sound like I hate being around my son.” Which was not true at all, of course, but he had to admit the thought of a few hours at a bookstore on his own was rather appealing. Which then immediately filled him with guilt.

“Of course not. However, the fact that you’re a father doesn’t mean you can’t have a life of your own.” Genichirou’s expression softened. “I swear I will call you if anything comes up that I can’t handle. I have no reason to believe it would happen, but if it does, I’ll let you know.”

“Right. You’d better.” Keigo drew a deep breath. “Ah. Maybe I should —”

“Keigo. Get going before I have to call my dad to drag you away.” Genichirou looked more amused than annoyed, though. “And believe me, he will be all too happy to tell you that taking time for yourself on occasion is important in being a functional parent.”

“Point taken.” Keigo couldn’t help but smile a bit. “You just want to teach him Rikkai chants while I’m not there to stop you.”

“I was thinking more about some extra walking practice without you rushing to rescue the moment he even slightly wobbles, but your suggestion sounds better.” Genichirou smirked.

Even with such terrible threats, Keigo did leave at last. He wanted to actually pick out some books, after all, and maybe enjoy a cup of nice coffee he didn’t have to make for himself. Genichirou and Yuki would be just fine.

He had to believe they would be fine, or he was going to run right back.

Somehow he managed not to rush back within half an hour. It did help that Genichirou sent him the occasional update in the form of pictures of Yuki going about his usual routines. Keigo’s baby hardly even seemed to notice his absence, which was both a relief and a disappointment. Which was a ridiculous thought, and clearly meant he needed a big cup of coffee.

Keigo was still fighting a nagging feeling of unease as he returned home, doing his best not to break out into a run. However, any attempt at restraint died when he got close enough to see several cars on the driveway. They didn’t belong to Genichirou’s family, which was enough to cause an alarm. He couldn’t think of anyone else who would have any reason to arrive by car.

“Genichirou?” Keigo practically threw the door open, storming inside. “What’s going on?”

“Ah, you’re home.” Genichirou looked calm enough as he peeked out of the living room, though there was a rare hint of mischief in his eyes. “We’ve got guests, though hopefully this should be more pleasant than the last surprise visit.”

“What are you —” He didn’t even manage to finish his question when someone shoved Genichirou out of the way, rushing out to meet Keigo. He very nearly fell over, only catching his balance at the last moment. His attacker didn’t seem to mind, hugging him tight. “Jirou?”

“Atobe!” Jirou let him go after a moment, grinning at him. “Surprise!”

“Genichirou. What have you done?” Keigo wasn’t sure what he felt, exactly. Surprised, yes, happy, maybe, anxious, definitely.

“Don’t look at me. Yuki thought you could use some more company.” Genichirou smirked, folding his arms over his chest. “Come on, we’ve been waiting for you.”

Keigo had little choice, really, with Jirou practically dragging him along. He barely managed to set aside the books he’d bought before getting pulled into the living room.

At this point, he wasn’t exactly surprised to find all the old Hyoutei regulars seated around the room, chatting amongst themselves and fawning over Yuki, who seemed to be loving all the attention. They hadn’t changed much in the couple of years since Keigo had last seen any of them, and yet they looked like completely different people. As soon as he arrived, all their eyes were fixed on him.

There was a beat of silence, but only for a moment. Then it was broken by a happy squeal from Gakuto, who apparently thought it was unfair that Jirou had been the only one to hug him and decided to change that fact. “Atobe!” Gakuto grinned as he finally let go. “I can’t believe you’ve been hiding such a cute kid from us all this time!”

“I, ah. Wasn’t exactly the only one making that decision.” He had part of the blame, sure, but even that had been influenced by his ex.

“Let me guess, that bitch kept you away from us?” Gakuto snorted at Oshitari’s glance. “What? She was absolutely a bitch!”

“Something like that, yes.” Keigo shook his head. “Clearly that won’t be a problem with Genichirou, if he’s indeed responsible for this invasion.”

“And that’s another thing!” Shishido folded his arms over his chest. “Can’t believe you would date Sanada of all people and not even have the decency to tell us!”

“To be fair, we haven’t exactly been loud about the whole thing. Even Keigo’s parents had no idea until they decided to drop by.” Genichirou stepped up to his side, reaching an arm around Keigo. It was a rather welcome gesture. For all that there were nothing but familiar faces, it had been a while since he had dealt with his old team.

“Well, I suppose we can forgive you for actually clueing us in.” Oshitari grinned. “Now, Atobe, time to spill. We’ve clearly missed a lot, so there’s a lot of catching up to do.”

Somehow the whole thing didn’t turn into a disaster. Yuki basked in the attention until it was time for his nap, Genichirou kept everyone supplied with snacks and drinks in a way that would definitely have made Souhei-san cry tears of joy, and somehow it wasn’t even nearly as awkward as Keigo might have thought. By the time Yuki woke up for his dinner and Genichirou started herding everyone to the door, there had been plenty of promises about future visits and keeping in touch. Keigo was fairly sure those promises would actually be kept, too.

“I hope you’re not too mad.” At last Genichirou’s expression took a tone of something like uncertainty as he returned to the living room and started to clean up. “I figured that if I asked, you would be too hesitant.”

“I’m not mad.” He did have to think about it for a moment, but the conclusion was clear in the end. “You’re right, I would have found every possible excuse if you’d actually suggested this.” Keigo glanced down at Yuki, who blinked up at him before continuing to nurse. “…I meant it, anyway. Clearly this is a sign that you are much better for both Yuki and myself than my ex ever was.”

“To be fair, that’s not a high bar to clear from what you’ve told me.” Genichirou shook his head. “For the record, I have no intention of arranging any other surprises.”

“Good. One would think that becoming a parent would make me more flexible, but really it means I have less energy for dealing with sudden changes.” Keigo paused. “You know, next time you think the place could use more adults, you could invite your own friends.”

Genichirou frowned. “Would that be okay?”

Keigo resisted the urge to roll his eyes. The man was clearly trying to be considerate, he shouldn’t mock it. “This is your home, too. Just because I’ve become something of a hermit doesn’t mean you should feel obligated to do that as well.”

“It’s not that simple.”

“And why not?” Keigo lifted his eyebrows. “Are you ashamed of Yuki and me, perhaps? Because I recall you saying you’ve claimed us as family.” He kept the tone of his voice somewhat flippant, doing his best to shield any hint of uncertainty.

“I said that, and I meant every word.” Genichirou leaned over the back of the couch, nuzzling at Keigo’s hair. Somehow the intimate gesture felt… familiar. Comfortable, even. “However, you have good reasons for being somewhat withdrawn. I wouldn’t want to make you uncomfortable by bringing in strangers, particularly if we might have to try to act affectionate in front of them.”

“You do realize you were scenting me just now, right?” Keigo snorted. “I’m not sure we’d have to try very hard, especially since we both know you are absolutely smitten with Yuki.”

“Of course. Any proper alpha would love their son with all their heart.” Genichirou’s voice was very matter-of-fact, serious and sincere and utterly overwhelming, as though he hadn’t just said something utterly mad.

Keigo blinked, then blinked again as he realized there were actual tears threatening to fall. “Right. I hope you have something planned for our dinner, because getting sentimental makes me hungry.”

“Oh, of course. I figured there wouldn’t be much time for cooking, so I had dad prepare us a dinner. I’ll get it warmed up so we can eat once Yuki’s done with his dinner.”

“Careful. With gestures like that, I’ll soon actually fall in love for real.” Keigo was almost startled by his own words, but turned that into a smirk. He’d definitely fallen in love for worse reasons before.

Genichirou chuckled, heading for the kitchen. “I’ll tell my father he has a competitor.”

Keigo decided not to clarify his point.

*

Someone was standing in the doorway.

It took Genichirou a moment to ascertain that this was indeed the case and not just a strange dream. As he convinced himself this was, in fact, the case, he sat up and peered at the figure that barely stood out against the darkened hallway. He couldn’t make out any details in the dark, but it wasn’t like there were many alternatives. There were only two other people in the house, and only one who was likely to be wandering around at this hour. Never mind that Yuki was rather too short to even draw his notice, even if he’d managed to get out of his bed and all the way to Genichirou’s door.

“Keigo?” He rubbed a hand over his eyes. “Is something the matter?” Keigo wasn’t exactly in the habit of wandering at night like a sulking ghost. Clearly something had happened for him to be here at such an hour.

“I didn’t mean to wake you.” Keigo’s voice was tired and small, in a way Genichirou was not used to hearing Keigo of all people. “I just…”

“Just what?” Genichirou yawned. “Wanted to make sure I’m still here?” It was supposed to be a joke, a stupid and tired joke and nothing else. However, when there was no response at all, certainly no protest, Genichirou started to wonder if it wasn’t more serious than that. “…Keigo?”

“I… had a dream.” Keigo sighed, stepping into the room. For a moment he disappeared, lost without the contrast of the doorway, and then the bed shifted as Keigo sat down on the edge. “About, well…”

“Your ex?” It must have been. He couldn’t imagine anything else would affect Keigo so much.

“In a fashion.” Keigo sighed again, and Genichirou’s eyes were adjusting to the darkness enough that he saw Keigo rubbing his hands across his face. “I… the details are hazy, and really, I prefer it that way. What I do remember, though, is… you were gone.” Keigo’s voice actually trembled, full of pain and hurt. “She did something and you were gone, and Yuki and I were alone again, and I… I couldn’t bear it.”

“Keigo.” Genichirou shifted, reaching for Keigo’s shoulder in the dark. “I’m not going anywhere. I’m not leaving the two of you alone. And even if something happened to me — because that’s the only way I’d ever not be here with you — you would still have my family. You’re not going to be left alone, not ever again.”

“I hope so.” Keigo drew a long, shuddering breath. “I just — I’m not sure I could do it, not anymore. Not after I’ve seen what it’s like to just… have someone.”

“You could do it, I’m sure. You’re too strong and stubborn not to. However, you won’t have to.” Genichirou would not allow it. “I’m here, Keigo. You won’t get rid of me.”

“You are now. I — I trust that, at least.” Keigo paused. “What if you find someone, though? What if you decide you want to actually build a family of your own? I wouldn’t hold you back, I couldn’t. But then…”

“Keigo.” He shifted his hold, drawing Keigo closer. If he hadn’t already noticed that Keigo was distressed, it would have been clear in the way he easily fell into Genichirou’s arms, not resisting at all. “That will not happen, I promise. Not as long as I live and breathe.”

“I want to believe that,” Keigo murmured. “Truly, I do. But I just can’t —”

“You misunderstand me.” He wasn’t sure he could express this the right way, had never truly even put it into words in his own head. However, he knew the feelings behind his thoughts were true, and clearly this was the time to make them clear. “I’m not going to leave and find a mate and start a family, because there’s nothing for me to find. I have the sweetest little son in the world, and I have a partner who balances me in all the best ways. I’m happy to come home from work because I know I have the two of you waiting for me, I’m content to share my life with you. I know that’s not what you were looking for, I know I’m probably overstepping my bounds, but I can’t help the way I am. When I give my heart, I give it all, and it belongs to Yuki and you.”

There was a brief silence, and Genichirou started to wonder if he hadn’t said far too much. At last, he heard a small, teary chuckle, Keigo’s body shifting in his arms. “I don’t think I’ve ever heard you say that many words at once.”

“I’m still half asleep, that’s my excuse.” Feeling somewhat bolstered, he added, “That doesn’t mean I don’t mean every word.”

“So you are fine with continuing to build this life with me?” Keigo shifted some more, facing Genichirou in the dark. Genichirou could barely make out his figure, but he wondered just how much Keigo’s sharp eyes could see even like this. “Even if our little game of pretend ends up not being quite that?”

“Oh, please.” Genichirou ducked his head, nuzzling at Keigo’s hair. Scenting, marking, claiming. Protecting. “I have a feeling there hasn’t been much pretending for a while now, for all that we’ve been slow to admit that.”

“So, what?” Keigo’s hand settled on Genichirou’s chest, feeling perfectly at home there. “You want to actually be my mate?”

“I’d say that’s already true in most meanings of the word, but that doesn’t seem like a conversation we should be having at this hour.” Genichirou stifled a yawn, then fell back onto the bed. Keigo followed along easily, settling against him, and Genichirou reached out to draw the covers over them both. “For now, let’s just get some sleep, while you know for a fact that I’m right here.”

“You are being way too sensible for this time of night.” And yet Keigo simply curled up closer to him, resting against him as though trusting Genichirou to keep him safe from any manner of dreams.

It was a duty he was proud to take on.

*

“I’m home!”

“Welcome home!” Keigo smiled as Yuki squealed for Papa, toddling towards the front door with somewhat wobbly but stubborn steps. “Good day?”

“All the better now that I’m here.” Genichirou intercepted Yuki at the door of the living room, picking him up for a cuddle. “How’s my little man?”

“Papa!” Yuki grinned, hugging Genichirou with his little arms.

“I take that to mean you’re happy to see me.” Genichirou walked over to where Keigo was seated on the couch, leaning in for a kiss. Keigo smiled into the kiss. Such clear signs of affection still gave him a strangely giddy feeling. “What’s got you so occupied?”

“Oh, just trying to get myself something to do besides just looking after Yuki and the house. Not to say there’s anything wrong with focusing on being a homemaker, goodness knows I have nothing but respect for Shouhei-san, but I’m not exactly patient enough for that.”

“I’m sure Dad knows that. You’ve never been good at sitting around and twiddling your thumbs.” Genichirou chuckled. “So what are you up to, then?”

“Apparently Oshitari’s been working on some romance novel manuscripts but never gets around to polishing them. Mukahi got sick of it and decided he’d hire me to edit them in hopes that Oshitari might actually be convinced to try to get them published rather than juggling a dozen projects in a constant cycle of rewrites.”

“Literature, spotting weak points, and telling others how they can improve? That sounds like the perfect job for you.” Genichirou gave a teasing smirk at his glare, but then turned more serious. “By the way, Grandfather sent you something.”

“Oh?” Keigo blinked. “And what would that be?”

“Well. I, ah. He noticed you’d been somewhat out of sorts lately, so I told him about your fears.” Keigo’s ex hadn’t make any noises lately, no doubt discouraged by the news of Genichirou being in his life, but that didn’t mean she could not be scheming something. Keigo managed to keep such cares out of his life for the most part, but he’d been having increasing nightmares recently. “So, he decided to find something that could ease your concerns, at least a bit.”

“I suppose it would be useless to claim it’s not necessary.” For one thing, he could hardly deny his concerns, and for another he knew better than to try to stop a Sanada from being protective. “What is it, then?”

“Give me a moment.” Genichirou headed back into the hallway, returning shortly with a large gift bag in one hand, the other arm still cuddling Yuki to his chest. By now Yuki had apparently had his share of cuddles, so Genichirou set him down before handing Keigo the bag.

Keigo peeked into the bag and blinked in surprise. “Teddy bears?” It certainly was what it looked like, three fluffy bears in various colors. “It’s a sweet gesture, but I’d rather just cuddle you.”

“Not just teddy bears.” Genichirou shook his head. “They have hidden cameras in them. They won’t actually prevent anything, but at least it means we can keep an eye on what happens, or evidence if anything does go wrong.”

“Right.” Keigo nodded, picking one of the bears out of the bag. “It’s the sort of thing I’d rather not need, but if it ever does become necessary, I’d rather have it than not.”

“That’s rather what I thought.” Genichirou stole a quick kiss before giving him a somewhat sheepish look. “You’re going to have to set them up, though. I think that sort of technology is far beyond my capabilities.”

“You are such an old man.” Yet as Keigo hugged the bear close to his chest, he was the one who felt far too old for his years.

Well. He supposed it was fine to feel old, if that meant he was growing old with Genichirou.

*

Keigo finished picking up the discarded glasses on a tray, setting it down on the coffee table after making sure Yuki wasn’t within grabbing distance just now. “I swear that one of these days Marui is going to just steal Yuki.”

“Of course not. Jackal wouldn’t let him get away with it.” Genichirou suppressed a smile, though. “I can’t really blame him, though. Yuki’s a very charming child.”

“Oh, you won’t find me disagreeing.” Keigo chuckled. “Our kid is the best kid out there and you know it.”

Genichirou should have replied, but he couldn’t get anything out right away. As Keigo glanced at him with a lifted eyebrow, he shook his head. “Sorry. I just… it’s nice, hearing that. Our kid.”

“It’s only the truth.” Keigo smiled. “You’ve got yourself well and truly trapped, just so you know. If I’m willing to deal with Rikkai invading my home, you know I’m serious.”

“I’d remind you that you’re the one who encouraged me to invite them over on occasion, but I think we both know you’ve already grown fond of them as well.” Genichirou stepped closer, drawing Keigo in for a hug and a kiss. This earned him a smirk, which was just fine with him. “Don’t think I didn’t hear you and Seiichi swapping stories about me.”

“Well, we had to reach a compromise of some sort. Competing with each other would not end well no matter the result, so it’s the best for everyone if we team up instead. And since our primary common point is being the two most important people in your life, it only makes sense to bond over that.” Keigo’s eyes sparkled with amusement. “What, were you hoping to see two omegas fight for your attention?”

“God no. You’re right, that wouldn’t end well for anyone. I’d rather not let the two of you go against each other even in a board game, never mind anything more important.” Genichirou’s lips twitched. “Though you’re wrong about one thing.”

“Oh?” Keigo tilted his head as though in challenge. “I am never wrong, I’ll have you know.”

“In this case you are, though.” Genichirou smiled, pressing a light peck to Keigo’s lips. “Seiichi and you are only my most important people if Yuki’s not in the competition.”

“Oh, but he doesn’t count.” Keigo chuckled. “After all, it would be unfair to try ranking family.”

Genichirou blinked, then sighed. “I swear, you’re going to break me one of these days.” He sank a hand into Keigo’s hair, tipping his head forward. Keigo allowed it without protest, letting Genichirou rub his scent all over Keigo’s hair. “Also, by that logic, you are out of the competition as well. After all, you are my mate.”

“You just want to avoid having to say which one of us you like more.” Keigo snorted at Genichirou’s failed attempt at protest. “I wasn’t going to ask, for the record. I know the worth of a childhood friend, for all that I neglected mine for far too long thanks to that awful harpy. Yukimura’s important to you, and that’s all I need to know.”

“Thank you.” Not that he’d doubted it, but it was still nice to hear that Keigo did not have a problem with his friendship. “I love Seiichi, but it’s the same way I love Souta. You are… a different matter.”

“Oh?” Keigo leaned back to look at him, smirking. “So does that mean you love me in a different way?”

“Oh, for the…” Genichirou shook his head. “You are incorrigible, you know.”

“I’m just curious. Why, do you not feel like answering?”

“Keigo.” Genichirou gave him a serious look, though he couldn’t help the slight smile tugging at his lips. “I’m an old-fashioned man and we both know it. I promise, it takes a very special kind of love for me to stick my knot in you.”

“Good.” Keigo practically purred, brushing his lips against Genichirou’s. “Because I want that to keep happening.”

Perhaps it wasn’t the most conventional way a relationship could have developed, yet Genichirou could find no complaint about where he had ended up.

*

For all that he’d been building up the fear in his mind for months, when Keigo finally saw the familiar car pulling into the driveway, he felt a sort of strange calm take over.

Perhaps it was simply some sort of numbness taking him over, he thought as he walked to the front door, sliding his phone out of his pocket. The text to Genichirou was quick, just a simple, ‘She’s here’. He trusted nothing more was needed. He could only hope it wouldn’t take too long for Genichirou to get home from the store.

The sound of the doorbell rang through the house, sharp and demanding, and Keigo could already feel a headache coming on. Even so, he steeled himself, opening the door to see Midori for the first time in months.

“You are not welcome.” The words slipped out before he could even think them through, not that he found any problem with them even on consideration.

“Now, really, Keigo-kun. Surely you would not deny me the chance to see my darling son?” Midori’s lips curled into a cruel smirk. “That would look quite awful in court, I’m sure.”

“You haven’t shown any interest in meeting him in ages, so don’t even try that. Besides, he’s sleeping, and I’m not waking him for his nap for the sake of someone who has no part in his life.”

“I am his sire. I have every right to be in his life.” She stepped forward, pushing past him. “Besides, I can wait. You and I need to talk, anyway.”

“We have nothing to talk about. You have not been invited, and I’m asking you to leave.” Keigo folded his arms over his chest, not wanting to get physical unless she started it. Still, he was going to make his opinion clear. “If you want to visit Yuki, you can go through a judge.” And he would fight it every step of the way, too.

“But you wouldn’t want that, now would you, Keigo-kun? We both know how a judge would feel about giving Yuki-kun a stable family environment.” Midori marched further into the house, heedless of his protests. She was glancing around with a sneer on her face. “This is hardly an appropriate place to raise a child.”

“My home is perfectly adequate, thank you. And I think any judge would think he’s better off with two loving parents and a regular home than an uncaring bitch who doesn’t care if he lives or dies.”

“Ah, yes. Your parents mentioned this so-called mate of yours, said he’s far below you. And yet he seems to have twisted you into thinking he actually cares.” Midori shook her head. “Clearly he can’t be a proper alpha, anyway. Any alpha worth his knot would refuse to raise another alpha’s child.”

“I’m inclined to disagree. Genichirou is more of an alpha than you are ever going to be, and he absolutely adores Yuki.” It was the one thing he was absolutely certain about in this whole mess. Certain, and very grateful for. “He’s the best co-parent I could ever ask for.”

“Even better! Then he can keep the brat and I will take you.” Midori spun towards him, giving him a smirk. “Everyone gets a happy ending.”

“You’re not exactly convincing me that you have any interest in Yuki.” She had reached the living room, now, acting as though she owned the place. “I’d appreciate it if you would leave of your own volition.”

“Or what? Are you going to make me leave, perhaps?” She gave him a condescending snort. “Please. We both know that if it came down to it, you would just melt the moment I gave you a proper touch. Is this other alpha of yours even satisfying you? I can’t imagine he is, if he’s so spineless as to take on someone else’s pup.”

“I have no complaints.” There was no reason for her to know the physical side of their relationship was a very recent development, and even if it had still been absent, that wouldn’t have changed the fact Genichirou was an excellent mate. “You’ve long since lost what little claim you ever had to me or Yuki, Midori. I’m not going to come crawling back to you, so you can get it out of your head.”

“Oh, you always were so defiant.” Midori stepped closer, her eyes intent on him. “Are you still nursing the pup? I bet you are. I bet you miss the feeling of my mouth on your tits.”

Keigo shuddered. “Do not talk about such things. We are over.”

“Oh, we are never going to be over, Keigo dear. I’m the first one who shared your heat, the first one who put a proper knot in you. You squealed so sweetly for me then, didn’t you? Don’t pretend you can’t remember.” Midori reached out to touch the side of his face. “I’m the one who put my spawn in you. And I’d happily do it again, I’d keep you full and round with my seed, if I didn’t think you’re just going to get distracted again.”

“Loving my child rather than spending all of my time obsessing over you is hardly getting distracted.” Keigo made a face, pulling away from her. “You have no right to touch me. You don’t own me, and you certainly don’t own Yuki, and I’m never coming back to you.”

“It’s cute how you think I’m giving you a choice.” She lifted her eyebrow. “You care about the brat, don’t you? I thought I made it clear what’s going to happen if you push me too much.”

“Just stop.” Keigo glared at her. “At one point you could lead me around like a puppy on a leash, but that’s in the past. I’m not going to jump at your demands, and I’m certainly not going to allow you anywhere near Yuki. Now, leave before there is trouble.”

He should have seen it coming, but he was still shocked by the slap, stepping back. Midori was glaring at him, hand raised again in threat of another strike. “I think you misunderstood me,” she drawled, her voice sickly sweet and terrible. “I was not asking, I was giving an order.”

“Fuck you.” As though he was going to play nice. “I should have bitten off your dick the first time you shoved it in my mouth.”

Midori shrieked, lunging forward, and Keigo stepped aside. He didn’t want to fight her, didn’t want to fuel the fire, but he wasn’t just going to stand here and take it. He had to hold her off, had to buy time before —

Keigo heard Yuki calling for him, voice sleepy and confused, no doubt woken by the commotion. He could see Midori’s eyes flash, could see her heading in the direction of the sound. He stepped in her way, not about to let her get at Yuki. Not ever again.

He heard the door being flung open, heard the steps rushing in, and the next moment Genichirou was pushing himself between Keigo and the hissing Midori.

“Keigo.” Genichirou’s voice was tense but firm, the exact sort of comfort he needed right now. “Are you okay?”

“I’ll be fine now.” His cheek was still stinging, his mind caught between Yuki’s increasingly distressed calls and Midori’s sounds of rage, but Genichirou was here. Things were going to turn out just fine. “I — I need to —”

“Go take care of Yuki, I can handle her.” There was no doubt in Genichirou’s voice. “And I’m not alone.”

Keigo was about to ask what he meant, only to hear a car pulling up. Catching on, he turned to rush into Yuki’s room, not wanting to leave him crying any longer. He needed to protect his son from Midori, but not at the expense of leaving him in distress.

Somehow Keigo managed a smile at Yuki, murmuring comforting nonsense as he cradled the child to his chest. For a moment he considered staying in the nursery, but then heard people walking in with hurried steps. Perhaps Midori wouldn’t be a threat anymore.

Keigo got back in the living room at the same time as the police rushed in. Genichirou was holding Midori back, not relaxing his grip even at their arrival. Keigo saw Midori’s expression turn from shock into smugness.

“Now you’ve done it,” she spat out, glaring at them both. “How dare you assault me for trying to protect my son from you, you beast!”

“Sanada-kun?” One of the officers asked, and Keigo could practically see Midori freezing as she realized her narrative might not be so easily believed. “What happened here?”

“She’s my former mate.” Keigo held Yuki in his arms, nuzzling his hair, keeping his face against his shoulder. The poor child didn’t need to see any of this. “She forced her way into the house, ignored my repeated requests for her to leave, assaulted me and tried to get at my son.”

“Lies!” Midori shrieked. “That’s all nothing but lies, and I’ll make you pay for all this!”

“You’ll have a hard time of doing that.” Keigo pinched his lips together. “Unlike the last time, this time it’s not just my word against yours.” Not with the teddy bear sitting in the bookshelf, watching everything that happened in the living room.

He could not stop shaking even after the police had separated Genichirou and Midori, could not feel safe at all, but he was going to do his best to pretend for Yuki’s sake. It was bad enough this had to happen, he was not going to let it upset his baby any more than necessary.

Perhaps now, they could both never fear her again.

*

Genichirou wasn’t too surprised to find that Keigo had already been supplied with a cup of hot tea and some cookies by the time he returned to the kitchen. He had only stepped out for a moment, but it had clearly been enough for his dad to get to work.

“Take your time, dear. It’s only natural that you’d be shaken after all that.” Shouhei glanced up as Genichirou entered. “I’m guessing Yuki-kun is settled for the moment?”

“Thankfully so, yes. I thought he might be too upset still, but he calmed down as soon as Grandfather opened a book to read to him.” Genichirou walked closer to set a hand on Keigo’s shoulder. “Keigo?”

“I’m… I’ll be fine.” Keigo did not sound too convincing, but at least he wasn’t trembling anymore. “Feeling slightly guilty for not being with Yuki right now, but I think I’d just make him upset again.”

“It’s not your fault,” Genichirou’s dad said with a firm tone to his voice. “It’s natural that children pick up on their parents’ feelings, and it’s not your fault that something traumatic happened. If you feel like it’s for the best for you to take some time to calm down, there’s nothing wrong with that. Yuki-kun is safe, happy, and loved, and soon enough you’ll be giving him cuddles again without making you both upset.”

“I know. It’s just… difficult to convince myself of that.” Keigo shuddered. “I never wanted to expose him to any of this.”

“She didn’t exactly give you a choice. And now we can make sure she never gets the chance to get near either of you again, since we have undeniable evidence she is not safe for you or Yuki to be around.” Genichirou squeezed Keigo’s shoulder. “I’m sorry I couldn’t protect you from this entirely, but I will do everything I can to keep this from happening again.”

“I’m just glad you got there before anything too bad happened.” Keigo sighed, leaning closer to him, and that small show of vulnerability spoke volumes coming from him. “Fuck. I’m exhausted, but I don’t think I’ll be able to sleep tonight.”

“That’s fine. We’ve got enough people in the house that we can make sure someone is keeping you company through the night if need be. Assuming we can even convince Genichirou to sleep at all, that is.”

“My mate is upset and feels unsafe. I’m not sleeping before he does, and that’s final.” Genichirou leaned down to give Keigo a careful hug. “And don’t you dare feel guilty about that. You’ve lost enough sleep over that horrid woman, it’s only right that I take my share of the burden.”

“I know better than to try at this point.” Keigo sighed, but managed a weak smile. “At least I can now stop worrying about when she’s going to show up, I guess.”

“Indeed. She tried to cause problems, and only got herself in trouble. Meanwhile, you stood up to her and kept her away from Yuki.” And Genichirou was still trying to forget all the fearful thoughts that had run through his mind as he rushed back home. “It’s fine to be upset. You have the right. We are all going to be here, so you don’t have to worry about going through this alone.”

“Right.” Keigo drew a shuddering breath, picking up his cup of tea. “I really am lucky to have you.”

“I think I’m the lucky one.” Genichirou paused. It was not the sort of situation he’d hoped for, but it felt right. Besides, he had a feeling they both needed this now more than ever. “Dad? Do you have that thing?”

“Of course, dear.” His dad gave him a soft smile, so perhaps this wasn’t too terribly foolish. “Shall I?”

“Please.” Genichirou took a seat next to Keigo, pretending not to see the curious look his mate gave him as Genichirou’s dad hurried out of the kitchen. “…Keigo. I don’t know everything she said to you, but I don’t need to know in order to know that she was wrong. You don’t belong to her, and you certainly don’t owe her anything. You belong to nobody but yourself. I’m fortunate to call you my mate, but I know that’s by your choice, and not by my claim.”

“I know.” Keigo gave him a soft smile. “Dealing with her has only made clear how much better you are for me. You have been protective without being possessive, strong without being overbearing. I feel safe with you.”

“That’s all I could hope for.” Genichirou managed a small smile in return. “I’m fortunate to be part of your life, and just as fortunate to have Yuki-kun. As far as I’m concerned, he is my son, and my family seems to agree.”

“Never doubt that.” Keigo reached out to take his hand and squeeze it. “You are his Papa, genetics be damned.”

“My only regret is the time I missed out on loving him. And, really, on loving you.” Genichirou drew a deep breath. Speaking of emotions was not his strong suit, but he was doing his best. “I plan to spend the rest of my life making up for that absence.”

“Genichirou.” Keigo’s voice was soft, his eyes softer. “I could not ask for any more love from you.”

“You’re not asking, I’m offering. Not even that, as I don’t think I have a choice in the matter.” Genichirou gathered himself, then slid down from his seat, kneeling on the floor. Keigo’s eyes widened, but Genichirou forced himself to push on. “I really do want to spend my entire life with you and Yuki. I want to continue building the life and home I have with you, and I want you to have no doubts on my commitment.”

His dad returned, only to set a small box on the table and leave, no doubt only to peek in from the doorway. Genichirou reached to take the box, opening it with some trepidation. He’d spent a while picking out the ring, only to leave it in his dad’s care so Keigo would not run into it by accident. Now, he was almost afraid he’d imagined the whole thing, yet he opened the box to see the simple, elegant ring.

“I wanted to do this properly, but I’m not one for overt romance. I also know this ring isn’t exactly your style, but I figure it represents me more than you. I’m a simple man with simple feelings, and all I can offer you is my simple heart. Still, you seem to find something in me that you like, and I hope to continue making you happy, as long as we both live.” He looked Keigo in the eyes, in the impossibly blue eyes, and took the final leap. “Keigo? Will you marry me?”

For a moment Keigo simply stared at him. Then he smiled, blinking away tears that were gathering in his eyes. “Oh, you awful man, making me cry,” he murmured. “But yes, I will. I will marry you.”

It had been a horrid day, one that they would clearly still be dealing with for a long while. However, Genichirou was determined to make everything better, for today and every day after.

Luckily, he was going to be doing so with his family.

*

“Happy birthday, Papa!”

Genichirou had honestly been pretending to sleep at first, but he must have actually dozed off again as he was startled by Yuki climbing on the bed. Opening his eyes, he found himself looking up at a grinning child. “Morning.”

“Morning!” Yuki moved back just enough to allow him to sit up. “Daddy said I get to wake you!”

“Did he, now.” Genichirou ruffled Yuki’s hair. “And where is Keigo himself?”

“He’s making breakfast.” Yuki grinned. “We get waffles!”

“That sounds excellent.” Before he could get out of bed, though, Yuki stopped him with a tiny hand on his chest.

“Nuh-uh!” Yuki shoved what seemed like a folded-up letter in his face. “Daddy said you need to read this first!”

“Do I, now.” Genichirou took the letter, settling himself against the headboard. Yuki settled in next to him, apparently perfectly content to wait for Genichirou to read the message.

_‘Genichirou, my stubborn, wonderful mate,_

__

__

_I first met you as an opponent, as something to be stepped over on my way to greatness. Over time I came to see more in you, your determination and strength and your sense of honor, and though I never managed to voice it, I respected you beyond just your tennis. Even when I was pulled away from my previous life by the one who was supposed to love me, I remembered you and our competition as one of the brightest moments of before._

__

__

_You didn’t quite meet me at my lowest point, but it was a close call. I was feeling utterly helpless and without direction, but you managed to find me and all but took my hand. I’m glad my pride did not stop me from accepting your aid, because I truly needed it. And, though I did not know it, I needed you._

__

__

_Whether you know it or not, you saved me. You gave me something to focus on besides my fears and worries, you accepted me without pitying my situation, you offered your help and your friendship but didn’t force either on me. You loved my son when the one who was supposed to love us both failed us, you gave me faith that maybe someone could come to love me, too. You made my house a home rather than a hiding place, gave me the strength to live rather than just survive. You made me happy, and you made Yuki happy, and somewhere along the way I started to hope we might make you happy, too._

__

__

_We’ve been through a lot together, but even when things got truly difficult, you didn’t back away. Rather, you only supported me more when I needed it, you were my family when my own turned their backs on me, you helped me become myself again. You are my mate and Yuki’s father, and I love you more than I ever thought I could love anyone beside my son._

__

__

_You have told me time and time again that you consider Yuki yours, and I see it every time you look at him. He’s lucky to have such a strong, loving father, and I have no doubt he knows exactly how much he is loved. You may not feel too certain about saying such words, but trust that you show your love in every other way.’_

__

__

Genichirou paused in his reading, turning to nuzzle at Yuki’s hair. The child giggled, curling up even closer to him. “Daddy said you need to read it all!”

“Right, then.” He had no idea how Yuki would even know he hadn’t read to the end, but he was probably being as observant as Keigo somehow. Genichirou kept his head close to Yuki’s even as he turned his gaze back to the letter.

 _‘I might be greedy to ask this, with how much love I already receive from you every day. However, I hope you’ll manage to find some more of it in your heart, since we’ll soon have to divide it a bit further. You’ve been a wonderful mate and father so far. I can’t wait to see how you do as a father of two.’_

For a moment, Genichirou simply stared at the letter. As he finally managed to lift his eyes, he found Keigo had managed to sneak to the doorway without him noticing, smirking at him with sparkling blue eyes.

“Keigo?” He swallowed. “This — does this mean —”

“It means I’m pregnant, yes.” Keigo grinned. “I found out last week, but I figured this would be the best time to let you know.”

“Right. That’s — that’s right.” Genichirou blinked, realizing to his alarm that there was something very much like tears in this eyes. “I can’t think of a better present.”

“We’ll see if you still think that by the time my cravings start properly.” Still, Keigo chuckled and got on the bed as well, allowing Genichirou to draw him into a tight yet careful hug. Yuki wormed his way between the two of them, leaving Genichirou with his whole family in his arms, present and future.

He was fairly sure some of his tears ended up in Keigo’s hair, but Keigo didn’t seem to mind.


End file.
